


why have you done this

by Neptune_Sustrai



Series: haikyuu discord adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Multi, Other, Swearing, Texting, chatfic, im not original, im sorry, inspired off every single haikyuu chatfic, kpop, oof, yike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptune_Sustrai/pseuds/Neptune_Sustrai
Summary: first years having a crisis over everythingsecond years are terrifyingthird years are having a low-key war about their kohaisand everyone is dying inside.~~~~





	1. oh no x 1000000

** #everyone **

kubro: hey everyone

brokuto: HEY HEY HEYY

the sun: wooaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

the moon: oh hell no

the moon: i cant leave

napa cabbage: cant you just mute the chat?

the moon: i could do that

the moon: but then if hinata gets roasted i dont want to miss it

the sun: HEY >:(

suggistan: oh god no

marble: here we go again

11: oh no

7: ‘samu!!

11: leave me the hell alone

sunaorlater: yikes

creampuff: oh no

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: *oh yes

why: no

fatherfox: oh god no

party: YAYAYAY

applepi: oof im muting

leg: sENPAI

applepi: bye

adididodas: eeeeeeeeee

anxiouscrow: eeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

aaaaaa: hhhhhhhh

facepalm: damage control is nobody

kubro: actually, there is damage control

snekboi: oh really? 

hissoo: i dont like this idea

jingle: what

brokuto: we’re promoting some of you that we deem responsible

Kita: Us other captains have spoken with one another about this.

dadchi: It might be best to go to #announcements or #update-log for this…

* * *

** #announcements **

Kita: It has come to our attention that there are many of us here, so us admins have spoken with each other for the benefit of our server.

kubro: you dont have to be so formal

FarmBoi: Anyway, enough beating around the bush, we are promoting a few of you to become moderators amongst certain chats.

snekboi: the following are now mods:  
@vicecatain  
@why  
@fatherfox  
@tallerbutshorter  
@notkaash  
@notbenkei  
@raven  
@sugamomma  
@iwakillme  
@facepalm  
@Yukieee  
@director  
@creampuff  
@sheet review  
@akaAAaaAaAaaAAashiI  
@sssssnekbab  
@quietestcat  
@giant libero  
@yamamother  
@suggistan  
@smol libero  
@smol-er libero  
@kaoru

dadchi: Depending on what year, position, and team you will be promoted to different roles.

brokuto: Year  
@1st year moderators  
@2nd year moderators  
@3rd year moderators  
~~~~~~~  
Position  
@setter mods  
@mb mods  
@ws mods  
@libero mods  
@manager mods  
@ace mods  
~~~~~~~~~  
Team  
@hebimods  
@nekomods  
@fukuromods  
@karasumods  
@shiratorimods  
@seijohmods  
@jozenjimods  
@datemods  
@itachimods  
@kamomemods  
@inarimods

brokuto: @everyone

* * *

** #everyone **

Kita: Damage control is now available.

dadchi: AKA new roles

kubro: youre welcome

snekboi: you’re*

kubro: bitch

brokuto: bro dont fight please

kubro: fine

brokuto: :D

hissoo: i dont know how to feel

yamamother: i dont know either

* * *

brokuto: HEY HEY HEY

snekboi: i see that im icy

hissoo: go rising up

snace: wtf

the sun: wha

the moon: stop with the lyric memes they arent funny  
kubro: >:(

brokuto: ** >:( **

* * *

suggistan: has anyone seen sunmi’s comeback yet omll

suggistan: WAIT NO WRONG CHAT

snekboi: is this- dare i say~ KUGURI IS OBSESSED WITH SOMETHING

suggistan: captain its not what you think--

yamamother: accept your fate kuguri

snace: kuguri what

kubro: yessss sunmiii

brokuto: what??

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: okay but have y’all considered: Everglow

sheet review: okay but itzy

7: okay but literally every single kpop band out there--

goshibby: ^^^

the sun: ^^^

smol-er libero: ^^^^^

hissoo: ^^

snace: wow never thought hiroo liked kpop

hissoo: shut the fuck up i can have my own opinion

snekboi: calm down kouji

sssssnekbab: when the first name pops out and you take a step back  
akaAAaaAaAaaAAashiI: welp

11: i dont know about anyone else here but im actually tired and need sleep because its FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING

sugamomma: everyone sleep please we can talk in the morning.

sunaorlater: haha no

Kita: Go to bed.

sunaorlater: yes mom

11: yes mom

7: k mom

dadchi: oh my god SLEEP

the moon: yes dad

the sun: yes dad

dadchi: IM NOT YOUR DAD

Kita: I’m not your mother.

snekboi: ha goodluck daichi and kita


	2. ah yes, "chid"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> numai is claustrophobic  
akama is vv smart  
hinata "i came out here to have a good time but i feel so attacked rn" shouyou  
kuguri makes a meme  
teru is betrayedd  
and the miya twins share some brotherly love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is alive ahaha

snace: im having a small crisis

kubro: oya?

brokuto: oyaoya?

GU3SS M0N: oyaoyaoya?

party: shUT THE FUCK UP I WANT SLEEP

wall?!?!: mute the server then

wall.: its that simple

the moon: i don’t want to miss any one of my teammates getting roasted though

sigh: oof

suggistan: fun

sunmistan: Fun.

sheet review: i never see you with any capitalization kawanishi what happened

sunmistan: Fun.

semisemi: i fear for our lives

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: no need to fear this chat if you fear the setter chat semi-chan :)

hissoo: whats the problem numai

snace: im an idot who managed to lock himself in thE FUCKING CLOSET

snekboi: i dont see a problem

snace: IM CLAUSTROPHOBIC YOU ASS

yoshi: oh boy

freckledsnek: oh ffs im coming smh

snace: thank

snace: pls hurry

freckledsnek: k

suggistan: how

teshiro: oof

suggistan: why are my senpai idiots

snekboi: im in class 6, mind you kuguri

hissoo: gee so am i

snace: oh fuck off

freckledsnek: i’m here and running up to your room, numai

snace: thx

yoshi: last time i checked numai, youre in class 1

snace: stfu

suggistan: what about you, yoshiya-san?

yoshi:....7

freckledsnek: im in class 5 lmao

yoshi: numais a fool

snace: sHUT UP

snace: akama’s in class 10

anothersnekbab: was i called?

snace: what about the rest of you?

oikawaiiiiiiii⋇⋆✦⋆⋇: class 6

sugiistan: class 3

party: 7

wall?!?!: i thought you were trying to sleep, teru

party: i gave up

wall?!?!: oh

yamamother: class 4

suggistan: now where in the _**fuck**_ did you come from

yamamother: jus lurking kuguri-kun

suggistan: do you really have a right to call me that when im older than you?

the sun: IM OLDER THAN MOST OF THE 1ST YEARS :DD

the moon: we know hinata

tired: we know, hinata

sigh: we know, hinata

suggistan: we know

the sun: i feel attacked

the moon: we know

the sun: STOP IT

sugamomma: stop bullying him!!

the moon: yes mom

* * *

the sun: right so if im in class 1 then what are the rest of you

the moon: class 4

milk: im in class 3 dumbass

the sun: geh!

sunmistan: class 5

applepi: class 3

kubro: class 5

akaAAaaAaAaaAAashiI: class 6

the sun: wah akaashi san sso smart (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

anothersnekbab: class 10--

the sun: (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

kousuke: 0.0

11: wah

7: 0.o

bottle-of-gin: wowo

sunaorlater: woww

hayeet: amazing

notkaash: woah ((((；ﾟ Дﾟ)))

sssssnekbab: :D

anothersnekbab: :)

the sun: wahh everyones so smart

hissoo: not numai

snace: >:(

snekboi: pfft true

kubro: pfft

notmom: haha

why: well

marble: fun

the moon: k but how tall is everyone

the sun: hEY STOP THAS MEAN

the sun: I KNOW IM SHORT TSUKISHIMA

the sun: ;-;

milk: haha 181.9 cm

the moon: 190.1

milk: hecc

yamamother: 180

kubro: 187.7

kubro: im taller than u tsukki

the moon: stfu

7: 183.6 :(

11: 183.8

sunmistan: what are you sad about atsumu

7: im shorter than samu ;-;

11: its only 2 millimeters..

7: >:(

leg: 194.5 :D

sunaorlater: a tol boi

smallbutcanstab: hhhhhhhh fuck you

smallbutcanstab: 169.2 cm…

adididodas: hey shouyou how tall are you

the sun: 164.2.. ;-;

the sun: stop shaming me ;-;

the moon: never

sugamomma: tsukishima be nice

the moon: nah

director: tsukishima be nice

the moon: no

yamamother: tsukki

the moon: fine

kubro: ha whipped

the moon: no

* * *

suggistan: i have accomplished something for once

snekboi: OH MY GOD OUR SON GREW UP @hissoo

hissoo: has he?

snekboi: yes he has

snace: wait for it..

suggistan: i made a meme

snekboi: gODDAMNIT KUGURI

hissoo: pfft

hissoo: lemme see it

suggistan: agayin

hissoo: i--

hissoo: ok fine

snekboi: what

snekboi: agayin? seriously

suggistan: it was an accident but now its an accomplishment

**suggistan sent a photo**

snace: *clap clap*

freckledsnek: you have sparked a revolution what the fuck

yoshi: good job kuguri

kubro: oml

brokuto: kuguri lemme adopt you

snekboi: STAY AWAY FROM MY SON

memekawa: makki

memeki: yes

memekawa: theres a meme chid

memekawa: child*

memekawa: shit

memeki: ah yes, our new “chid”

memeki: i wanna adopt the chif

memeki: chid*

memekawa: oh shit

snekboi: how the fuck did you mispell child

the moon: the same way you lose your shot at nationals

tired: oof

sunaorlater: yikes

7: oooh

11: tsumu

11: do me a favor and shut up

7: ;-;

7: love me brokther

7: brother*

11:...

11:...

Kita: Be nice to your brother, Osamu.

11: fine…

7: :D

7: samu

11: wot

7: want hug (=O*_*)=O

11: (つ● ∀●)つヘ(•́ ꇴ •̀ヘ )

7: :DD

11: :)

sunaorlater: aw brotherly love

11: what happened to you suna

sunaorlater: ┬┴┬┴┤( ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。)

7: i have been scarred

party: send pics of you hugging each other

** 7 sent a photo **

party: fuck whos who

7: im not telling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

11: im the one with grey hair and tsumu is the blonde

7: HEY 

11: haha

party: thx @11

* * *

taharuuu: hi

notintimidatingusernamehere: w h o m s t

boba: hey

yama1: yo

bazooka: swag

tsucchi: heyo

boba: who the fuck says swag anymore

bazooka: me, bitch

sugamomma: W H O M S T

party: its my team

party: yOOO TEAM

boba: YEAH

bazooka: YEAH

tsucchi: YEAH

taharuuu: YEAH

yama1: YEAH

snekboi: dear god

dudetanaka: STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM KIYOKO SAN YOU FUCKBOIS

dudenoya: STAY AWAY FROM OUR GODDESS

party: fucc

boba: we would never

bazooka: only teru would do the opposite

party: STOP THROWING ME UNDER THE BUS MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter coming out in the idk land at the idk time im sorry


End file.
